The Art of Saving Lives
by blackroseturnedred
Summary: Annalisa, Spanish doctor, found Silas on the brink of death. She saved him and found herself falling for him. But will their relidgeous beliefs keep them apart? T for now AU SILAS/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Read book fell in love with Silas. End of story. He's not evil…. Just misguided. Anyway, I had this plot bunny and it wouldn't get out of my head. It's Silas/ OC. I really think this will be good, but readers beware, I have NO beta. Either one-shot or multi chapter, not sure yet. Yes, the title was inspired by "How to Save a life" by The Fray. The song may come up. AU**

**Summary: Alone and dying, Silas is rescued from the brink by a mysterious young doctor. She is Annalisa, a dark Spanish doctor working in London, she finds herself falling for the Albino. AU**

**The Art of Saving Lives**

_Silas felt his world going dark. There was no hope now._

**BRTR**

I was walking leisurely to work at my hospital in London. The sky was a beautiful blue for this early. I rubbed my temples and tried to coax myself into a more alert self. I stuck my tongue out and walked on. The park was beautiful. I glanced around and spotted something under one of the trees.

It looked like it was a human, an albino at that. I ran, he didn't seem be moving. I rolled him over and saw a bullet hole. Funny, I had been paged for a bishop with the same problem.

I instantly sprang to life. I gathered him up in my arms. He was heavy, but I had arms toned from swimming and riding. I started sprinting towards the hospital in hopes that I could still save his life. I looked down. He was strikingly handsome. My resolve hardened. I would save this nameless man.

I burst through the doors and shouted, "Get me an OR with a blood transfusion!" Instantly, people sprang to life. I put the albino down on a stretcher and people got him ready. When I wanted something done, I made sure it happened. People listened to me, I was the top doctor. No joke.

The OR was sterile smelling as I rushed in. The people I needed were there. Michelle, the anesthesiologist, Patrick, a surgeon, like me, and others. Michelle and Patrick were my closest friends at the hospital; they had seen me get burned way too many times by men who just didn't care.

"Hook him up!" I yelled.

"Annalisa, are you sure you can save him?" Michelle asked, giving him anesthesia.

"No, but when have I ever been sure of anything?" The atmosphere in the room was tense as Michelle gave me the go-ahead. I could see the blood transfusions working.

I already knew I had to retrieve the bullet.

The surgery was long and hard, but it cleared my head. People could say it's stressful, but it calmed me even when I was tense enough to scream.

I wiped my forehead and finished the last stitch.

"Alright, we can move him to the ICU and I can see that bishop."

The bishop was propped up in bed and awake. I knew I had to be quick; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to see the white angel awake.

"Hello Bishop, I'm Doctor Corins."

"Bishop Aringarosa, madam. Have you seen a man here named Silas?"

"I just got out of the OR, but maybe I have. What does he look like?"

"He's a large albino."

"Oh, yes, I've seen him."

"Is he alive?" Aringarosa seemed nervous. They must be close.

"Yes, but barely, he's in the ICU after major surgery and loss of blood, he should be awake soon. I would like to be there, so if you'll kindly excuse me…" The bishop nodded and I rushed off to check on my favorite patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Art of Saving Lives**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I got real busy. My pet rats also got sick. Anyway… New chapter. I apologize in advance for any OoCness I just fail at life that way. :D Yay! Summer Vacation, a time for love to blossom. Well for people who are together anyway…. At least I have my horse, he loves me unconditionally.**

I walked calmly down to the ICU. The sterile white walls calmed me, leaving me to think clearly. I wasn't watching where I was going so I ran right into Michelle.

"Um, distracted much Annalisa?"

"Yeah, our new patient was on my mind…"

"Well I wouldn't go outside, the press is mobbing us." I put my head down and pinched the bridge of my nose. Damned reporters, they catch a whiff of a story and then close in like a pack of wolves. At least this time there were no bloodsucking lawyers telling us, in essence, that we were royally screwed.

"Grr… I'll sort them out later."

"Good luck," Michelle said, patting my shoulder as she danced off. How could anyone work in a hospital and still be perky? How could anyone even be THAT perky? It was a question that irked me to no end.

Seeing that I had arrived at my destination, I snapped out of it. I cautiously walked into the room. Silas was still out from the anesthesia, or I hoped he was. I strode over to the machines and checked their out puts. His heart rate was normal. And he was better.

We had put him on oxygen to help. He apparently hadn't shown any signs of alertness. I sighed and sank down onto a chair next to the bed. I rested my head on the cold metal bar that kept people from falling off. Why wasn't he waking up?

Taking a deep breath, I stood and thought. I ran over the possible solutions and not one seemed likely. I poked my tongue out like I always did when I was thinking hard. Nothing. I groaned and thought about the possible outcome of death. The thought seemed too much and I paused. This would work out. Maybe? I sank to the floor and let tears of frustration and defiance slide down my cheeks.

"I didn't know angels cried in heaven," the voice was deep and carried a Spanish accent. I quickly stood up and saw red eyes staring at me.

"They don't. You're not dead. Though you would have been," I said, blushing. I was pretty sure that wasn't a pick-up line, but it still made me blush. I could feel my dark skin heating up.

"You were the one who saved me? I thought you were and angel."

"Hardly, people call me a devil, or worse." Silas smiled and extended a hand.

"I am Silas."

"I know who you are. Bishop Aringarosa told me. I am Annalisa Corins." I took the offered hand. His fingers were long and his hand was large but strong. His touch sent shivers down my spine. I apparently had the same effect on him, for he seemed to blank out for a moment.

I came to my senses and said, "I shall go tell the Bishop you're okay." Silas nodded and smiled. He was handsome.

I waltzed out of the room and felt a new sense of optimism for the future.


End file.
